


pretty little pair of violet.

by IllyaTsubomi



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, The Idolm@ster Million Live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: “Your hair is really beautiful, isn’t it, Tsumugi-san?” Emily said, and Tsumugi's train of thoughts had led her to something way too embarrassing for her to reminiscence later on.[ Short drabble of Million Live's Tsumugi x Emily drabble based on a Shindanmaker I get for them ]





	pretty little pair of violet.

“Your hair is really beautiful, isn’t it, Tsumugi-san?”

Had the words being spoken by Emily while she was brushing her hair, Tsumugi would’ve taken it as a compliment right away. Yet, the fact that Emily had suddenly popped out behind her when she was paying attention to a movie script made her feel surprised and can only say;

“W–W–wha?! That’s way too out of nowhere?!”

To that answer, Emily giggled, bowing a little afterward.

“Oh, pardon me! You were so focused, but I couldn’t help myself and my feelings leaked out,” The foreign girl smiled as she took a glance to Tsumugi’s script. “What kind of role did you get this time?”

“Hmm…It’s about a girl who’s being raised as a handsome prince…” Tsumugi sighed. “Ever since that Theatre Suspense with me as a detective, somehow these kinds of roles keeps popping out for me. Should I blame Producer for this?”

“I see! But it’s not a bad thing… That means your role as Walker is just that good. I personally liked it, you looked really handsome!” Emily smiled innocently. Her bright smile kind of bothers Tsumugi for a reason she doesn’t want to admit.

“I guess if you put it that way…” Tsumugi’s face grew redder, and before she knew it she hides her face with her script to cover her face up. Emily wondered if it was just because Tsumugi isn’t used to be known as ‘handsome’. It wasn’t far from the truth indeed, but there was something more.

“But I like Tsumugi-san who is both beautiful and handsome. Don’t worry!”

Unknown to Emily that had just spout some words that had made the silver-haired girl’s heart beats so fast it could rival a high-speed racing machine, Tsumugi is hiding feelings for her and finding the blonde girl really adorable right now when showering her with praises. Being how Tsumugi is, she is lack of confidence to say anything. Despite their clashes early on, now she and Emily get along a lot, and since no one knows when her feelings for Emily had just developed on itself, as much as she hated to say it out loud.

“Y–You’re… really…”

“Tsumugi-san? Are you okay?”

As it goes on, Tsumugi’s train of thoughts had been coming on too strong and too further from what is possible. Her role in this movie required her to be an assertive prince. If she weren’t being assertive with her crush; it would’ve hurt her career too for failing this role, isn’t it?

And so, before she knew it, her train of thoughts had ended up in the state in which she pushed Emily to the wall. One that might be called as a  _kabe-don_. It was supposed to be one of the climax scenes she would be acting on when a princess of the neighboring country almost found out about her identity, so she would flirt with her to cover things up. She really can’t think of anything else right there, with how far her train of thought has gone.

“You keep on saying my hair is beautiful and even better than the Princesses you saw…But your eyes are beautiful too, Princess. It’s like a pair of shining gems of violet.”

“Tsumugi…san?”

As Tsumugi finally off out of her thought train and realized what exactly had she been doing, her face turned bright red, as if a heater was turned on her cheeks. She lost any words immediately as she lets go of Emily, a little shaking in fear of being found strange by Emily.

“S–Sorry! I can’t really get that scene done in my head if I weren’t to act it out!”

“A–ah, I see! I figured out it was the case!” Emily said, her face is clearly bright red too, but Tsumugi had been so panicked to notice it just right there. “Um, I’m willing to accompany your training… if you need to?”

Emily offered, but Tsumugi’s heartbeat is coming on too strong that she just can’t think straight. She’s entirely sure if she were to do anything; she’d be stupid enough that she could get embarrassed for calling the Producer as an ‘idiot’. For now, it’s better if she retreats and cools down her head– as the term ‘cooling down her head’ comes up to her head, she knew what to do right away as she left the script to Emily’s hand.

“S–Sorry! I’m getting sleepy, so need to wash my face! Keep that script for me until I return”

“T–Tsumugi-san?!”

As Tsumugi left, Emily stood by holding the script on her hand. The exact page was the act Tsumugi was doing just before.

It was exactly the same as the thing she acted to her before, but the fact that the eyes of the princess were emerald green and not violet like her eyes is sort of confused Emily a little further.

Yet, she decided to dismiss it as Tsumugi forgetting her script for now. It would be embarrassing to think otherwise, especially with Emily’s tiny feelings for Tsumugi…

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt is: “your eyes are amazing… do you know that?”, but I took my own liberty.
> 
> I hope I wrote EmiTsumu just right. I love them, they're probably my 2nd favorite Milimas ship, aside from KanaShiho and KotoMegu (KotoMegu is on 3rd place?)


End file.
